Arrow - Season 3
by kiwilover42097
Summary: What happens after "Team Arrow" defeats Slade? And was Oliver lying when he told Felicity he loved her? Was it really just a plan to capture Slade, or more? And Felicity gets an unexpected visitor from her past. What happens in season 3?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own arrow. I am just simply writing what I think will happen in season 3 and how I hope olicity will work out. This will take place after the season finale and how Felicity and Oliver feel about each other. Each chapter is going to be like one episode. So you can count on there being 23 chapters total. I am a huge Olicity shipper so I recommend no Lauliver shippers read this. Also I hate Laurel with a fiery passion, so if I make her out to be kind of a bitch well that's just how I picture her. I will be updating every Wednesday so you can get through the summer. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

"_I love you. Do you understand." Oliver slips Felicity the cure and her heart stops. _

_ "Yes." He walks away knowing that he's put Felicity in danger. _

Felicity is sitting in her chair at Queen Consolidated. Thank god, Walter helped Oliver get his company back. He wouldn't have lasted a week without all of his money. She keeps thinking about Oliver confessing his love for her and how hurt she was when it was all just a plan, but that's ridiculous. She couldn't possible have feelings for Oliver. It was a smart move and it tricked Slade. He made the right call. Now, Slade is on Lian Yu and the city is safe. A lot of the city was damaged and it's slowly recovering but people want answers. Want to know who those masked men were. Detective Lance is in the hospital and Laurel is right by his side. No one has seen Roy or heard from Thea so Oliver hopes they're together safe. Diggle is spending time with Lyla, getting ready to be parents. And Oliver is still saving the city at night and running a company by day. He hasn't really talked about his mother's death at all and Felicity can tell he blames himself still.

Oliver sits in his huge office trying to focus on work but he keeps stealing glances at Felicity. He looks back down at his work and tries to pay attention. Soon he gets a call and Laurel's name pops up. He taps answer and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey, how's your dad doing?" He asks sincerely. He can hear her sniff through the phone.

"He's still in a coma. I could really use you here with me." She sounded so vulnerable to him. He was already slipping on his jacket.

"I'll be there soon." He hung up and was walking out of his office. "Cancel all my meetings. Laurel needs me." Felicity seemed to be in deep thought. She had her fist under her chin and elbow on the table staring at her computer. "Felicity!" He raised his voice slightly. She jumps in her seat.

"Sorry, lots going on up here." She gestures to her head and grabs her tablet.

"Are you alright?" He asks concern seeping through his voice. She nods and looks down at her nails. "Well if you could cancel all my meetings, I'm going to the hospital to see Laurel." She looks up at him.

"Yeah, of course. How is Detective Lance? He has to be in a lot of pain, well I guess not because he's sleeping. I prefer sleeping to..."

"Comatose. Yeah I remember." He smiles lightly at her and touches her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Felicity relaxes under his touch and smiles back at him. "Okay, tell Laurel I say hi. Or not. I mean we're not exactly friends, well we've only talked a couple of times so I guess we aren't even acquaintances. So forget it. Don't tell her anything, unless you want too. Then, it's your choice." Oliver's smile slowly increases the more she babbles. "I'm going to stop talking now." She taps her pen on the table, a nervous habit, Oliver noticed.

"Good night, Felicity." He walked into the elevator still thinking about his IT girl.

Laurel sits by her fathers side waiting for Ollie to show up. Honestly, she just needed someone to talk to and be here for her and Oliver is reliable. She keeps thinking about when Slade kidnapped her and how Oliver used that Felicity girl as a distraction. Could Oliver really be in love with Felicity? Laurel still had feelings for him and she hoped that he felt the same way.

She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Oliver with a empathetic face. She rises from her chair and hugs him tight. "Thanks for coming. I really needed you here." He hugs her back and rubs soothing circles on her back.

"How's he doing?" He releases her from the hug.

"The doctors are saying that he should wake up in the next couple of days." She glances back at her father then looks at Ollie again. "Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me a few self-defense techniques." She looks at him trying to give an innocent look. He Furrows his eyebrows, clearly confused.

"Why?" He asks tilting his head slightly.

"I don't want to ever be kidnapped again. First, it was the doll maker. Then, the guy in the skull mask and Slade. I need to learn to take care of myself. And considering who you are at night, you seemed like the best person to go to." She said all in one breath. Oliver seemed to be thinking about it then nodded.

"Fine, We have a new foundry and Diggle and I can teach you basic moves." He took in her appearance. "But first, you should go home and get some rest. I'll send you the address in the morning and you can stop by at noon to receive your first lesson."

They hugged one last time before Oliver headed to the new foundry that had an apartment above it. He could have gotten the mansion back but there were to many memories there. When he steps out of the hospital, that was over run with the injured from the aftermath of Slade Wilson, he notices that it's already nine o'clock. He sends a quick message to Dig telling him of the plans for tomorrow and heads home.

In the dark of night the man silently stalks through the night along roof tops in the Glades. He looks for his target. The arrow. He heard of a hero in starling city that takes down the cities criminals and he wants to see for himself how good this vigilante is. He has heard of all the stories, how he took down Malcolm Merlyn and beat Slade Wilson. Even took down a high ranking assassin in the League of Assassins. So, he was definitely curious about this 'hero.'

Well, if the arrow doesn't want to come out and play, I'll draw him out. He think to himself. He aims and fires his weapon several times in different areas in the Glades and all the bodies drop. He smirks and walks away, disappearing into the shadows.

Dig looks at his phone and is confused. Laurel wants to be taught how to defend herself. He turns his phone off and looks at Lyla who was laying down, sleeping. He lays down next to her thinking about the baby. He wonders if he will make a good father and how he's going to be Arrow's sidekick and raise a baby. But most of all he wonders if Lyla and him should get married, again. He lays on his side and looks up at the ceiling.

Why would Oliver agree to help Laurel? Oliver is always there for Laurel, but when Oliver needs someone she's off doing something else not even bothering to call to make sure he's okay. Honestly, Laurel doesn't deserve him and Oliver deserves someone who's always there for him. Dig always noticed the chemistry between Felicity and Oliver but he would never admit that. He's stuck in the past. All those years on the island with the thought that Oliver would return home to be with his one true love, Laurel. But the past needs to be in the past. They tried to make it work, they failed. But of course it's the almighty Laurel. Dig could never tell Oliver what he thought of there on and off relationship.

Lyla turns around and lays her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks sounding tired.

"Oliver wants to train Laurel at noon, tomorrow." He exhaled loudly.

"Ah, Laurel. The girl Oliver loves?" She commented.

"I don't know what's going on between those two but I do know that Oliver's too blind to see what's right in front of him." He rubs a hand over his face and Lyla looks at him curiously.

"Wha... you mean Felicity?" She asks.

"I don't know. But she's always there for him. More than Laurel." He turns on his side towards Lyla and gently kisses her lips. "I love you. Goodnight."

Soon after they both fell asleep tangled together.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Felicity woke up at 10. truth be told she was never a morning person but she had to get to the new 'Arrow Cave' so she could start setting everything up. She slipped on her panda slippers and walk to the kitchen to get herself some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Her apartment was extremely colorful with a light blue couch with pink throw pillows and a light purple paint job in the living room. For the kitchen it was a subtle yellow with white cabinets with colorful flowers painted on. Felicity loved bright colors.

After she finished taking a shower, and getting dressed then putting her hair in a simple ponytail, she grabbed her bag and was walking to her car. She had to stop at Queen Consolidated to pick up Oliver's schedule he missed yesterday then she was off to Arrow Cave.

When she arrived at the huge building she took the elevator and waited. When the doors open she rushes towards her desk looking for her tablet. As soon as she finds it under some paper work she turns only to run into someone. She drops her purse and everything spills. Felicity looks up to see who she ran into and a very handsome man is standing there.

"Crap, sorry I was in a bit of a rush. And wasn't watching where I was going. Even though you did kind of pop out of no where. Well, obviously not no where, everybody comes from somewhere..." She trails off when she hears him chuckle.

"Johnathan Malory." His Irish accent is heavy and he sticks out his hand. She puts her hand in his.

"Felicity Smoak." They shake hands real quickly and he raises is eyebrows.

"Ah, just the girl I'm lookin' for." She bends down to pick up her stuff and Johnathan helps.

"Really, why?" She stuffs everything into her purse even her tablet. She rises with Johnathan.

"Well I work for 'The Reporter' and I heard that you were saved by the vigilante. I'm doing an article on him. Was wonderin' if you could give me some information about him." He asks.

"Um, well, I don't know what to tell you. I was more focused on the count having vertigo aimed at my throat then the vigilante." She says a little to quickly.

"Well do you know when I could talk to Oliver Queen. He was also saved by the vigilante. Kind of a coincidence, you both begin saved by the Arrow." He tilts his head and looks at her suspiciously.

"The Arrow saves a lot of people." She defends. "Look Mr. Malory, I'll ask Oliver if he wants to be interview by you and I'll get back to you."

"Call me John, love." He pulls out his card and hands it to her. She takes in his appearance, tall, brown hair, extremely built. Very handsome. Felicity looks down at the card and back up at John only to see him gone. She looks around the 25th floor but he is indeed gone.

Thea fell to the floor with a thud and stays there for a few second. She slowly gets up and her muscles ache. She has no idea where she is. All she knows is that she's with Merlyn and he's teaching her how to fight hand-to-hand combat. She sometimes thinks about her brother but then she remembers all the secrets he kept from her and it just makes her more angry. Everybody in her life was lying to her and she can't trust anybody.

Roy stares down at the letter she gave him and another tear slips down his cheek. All he needed was to tell her the truth but it wasn't his secret to tell. Doesn't mean that it hurts any less that she left. He really wanted to know where she went, with who and he tried to find her but she just vanished.

Roy hears a knock on the door and he realizes it's only 12:30. He opens the door and the sunlight blinds him. He sees Sin standing there with a glare fixed on her face.

"Yo, Abecrombie. Where have you been? I was searching everywhere for you and Thea."

"She's gone and I don't know where." He opens the door wider letting her in.

"Why would she leave?" Sin crosses her arms and furrows her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter I have to go somewhere." Sin couldn't find out about Oliver and what he does at night so he couldn't tell her that Thea saw the bow and arrows. He walks past her heading towards the new foundry to get back to crime fighting, cause it was obvious that Thea and him weren't going to run away together.

Felicity jumps out of her car and looks at the time. Crap, she's half an hour late. She told Oliver she would be there by twelve. She runs up the stairs in the rundown complex that's been abandoned for awhile. She makes her way into the new Arrow Cave and hears wood hitting wood so she figures Oliver and Dig are practicing again. She walks in.

"Don't you guys ever..." She stops as she sees Laurel straddling Oliver. "Go home. Sorry, I didn't know you guys would be here. I just thought that It was Diggle and Oliver down here training and... I'm just going to leave so you guys can get back to... exercising?" She questions. "Not that it's any of my business. I'm going." She turns around to walk back out and she can feel her heart breaking. She hears footsteps behind her and she quickly choked back her tears. She has always been attracted to him but she shouldn't feel heart broken.

Oliver catches up to Felicity and puts a hand on her shoulder. He turns her around and looks her in the eye.

"Laurel just wanted to learn a few self-defense moves. That's all." He doesn't know why he feels the need to justify himself, but he does.

"Oh, well, okay. I'm just going to go set up my computers. Don't mind me, you can get back to... training." While Oliver was staring intently at Felicity, Laurel was giving her a once over. It felt like she was criticizing Felicity and her choice in colorful outfits, but she just walk right past her to her computers.

Laurel looks away from Felicity to see Oliver look at the blonde IT girl with a loving smile. She steps into his vision so he's looking at her. The smile changes from loving to friendly and Laurel looks back at her with accusing eyes.

"I thought it was just going to me and you here." She says slowly.

"Well, Felicity needs to step up the computers and she is an important part of this team." He defends. Laurel raises her eyebrows.

"Oh my god." Laurel turns to see Felicity looking at the news.

"What is it?" Oliver rushes over to her completely ignoring Laurel.

"People in the Glades. 8 bodies were found with darts in their necks puncturing the carotid artery. Which made them bleed out in minutes. I'll call Dig." She picks up her phone and immediately calls him.

"Sorry, about this." Oliver says grabbing her hand.

"It's fine." She responds

"I'll be right back. I need to go find a shirt." She nods and looks at his naked chest. Nothing she hasn't seen. He rushes past Laurel ad to his apartment upstairs for a shirt.

Laurel walks up to Felicity's desk and sits on the table looking down at her, literally and metaphorically.

"So what do you do here, exactly?" She tilts her head to the side looking innocently at Felicity.

"Well, I help Oliver and Dig catch bad guys." She hesitantly responds. Laurel nods and looks around the old worn down building. She can hear Felicity typing away at her computer and turns back to her.

"So tell me about yourself." She brings her left leg up and tucks it under her right.

"Not much to say." Felicity very uncomfortable talking to her. She felt like everything she did was wrong.

"Alright, Felicity talk to me. What do we have?" Oliver comes down the stairs and towards the two girls.

"Okay, first body was found at Nelson Way on the corner of Shannon Drive." She types away at her computer getting all the information she can. "Man in his mid thirties name Alex Holmes was out for a walk at night and never came home." She types some more. "Next was on the other side of town and she was working late that night taking out the trash and suddenly was bleeding on the ground. Her friend Amanda was with her and no one else so who ever is throwing these darts has incredible accuracy. Some of the victims were teenagers, homeless, and one was a lawyer on his way home from work. All extremely random and spread out. Oh, I almost forgot, this man named Johnathan Malory is a reporter and wants to interview you regarding being saved by the Arrow."

"What? Does he know anything?" Oliver asks concerned about his secret.

"No, I think he's just curious about the Arrow. But you know what they say curiosity killed the cat, except you don't kill people anymore and well he's not a cat." Oliver smiles lightly at her. They stare into each others eyes and a ringing cuts them off. Felicity looks at her phone that says private and taps answer.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Felicity?" She hears the voice that she hasn't heard in years and immediately hangs up.

"Who was that?" He asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Huh, oh, wrong number." She goes back to looking for information about the murderer.

Dig enters the new hideaway and sees Laurel sitting on Felicity's desk and Oliver standing extremely close to Felicity.

"Hey man. What's going on?" He asks patting him on the back.

"There's a murderer in the Glades. Felicity's cross referencing the people right now but there's not much we can do til' tonight." He walks to his bow and puts his quiver on to practice.

Hours later and Oliver and Laurel are still training while Dig helps Felicity with the victims.

"There's no connection at all." Felicity groans.

Laurel's phone rings and it's from the hospital. She answers and they tell her that her father is waking up. "My fathers waking up so I'm going to go. Walk me down?" She asks.

"Yeah, hold on." He walks towards the blonde, who has her head on the desk, and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You should go home get some rest. Dig and I will be in the Glades tonight looking for this man." She exhales loudly then nods.

"Okay but call if you need anything." She is gathering all her stuff up when Oliver turns towards Laurel and starts walking her down to her car. Felicity is almost out of there when Diggle stops her.

"Are you alright? I mean with Laurel being here." He asks softly.

"Yeah, but I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Honestly she always thought that Laurel wasn't good enough for Oliver but you can't help who your in love with. Which hurt to think that Felicity was used as bait to save the perfect Laurel.

She was walking down the stair and heading towards her car but when she turned the corner she saw Laurel getting closer to Oliver until her lips were on his. She quickly hid behind the corner and she could feel tears prickle in her eyes. She darted out the back entrance and ran to her car.

Once Felicity was in front of her apartment she slowly got out and made her way to the door. She saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye and quickly whipped around. Emerging from the shadows was a person she thought she would never see again.

"Rebecca?" Felicity whispered.

"Hello, little sis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I am so sorry there are no excuses for being so late. But, it's here now so i hope you enjoy!**

**Episode 2 - Pasts**

Oliver jumps off the building only to land on another one. He is looking over the city, protecting it from this mysterious murderer that kills with darts to the neck. He thinks back to earlier when he was in the base with Laurel. When she kissed him, it didn't feel right, so he pushed her away slightly and the look of rejection and embarrassment made him feel guilty, but quickly noticed that Felicity didn't come down yet. As he said good-bye to Laurel he went back up to see if Felicity was still there but Diggle said she left. Oliver hopes she didn't see Laurel kiss him but he has this sinking feeling in his stomach.

He jumps off the roof top on to another and after he is done looking for this mysterious murderer he will go visit Felicity.

She stays frozen as her sister, Rebecca, looks at her. Felicity gets flashes from the past and suddenly she feels angry.

"What are you doing here?" She snaps. Felicity steps closer to her with narrowed eyes.

"Now is that anyway to treat someone who drove a thousand miles to see you?" Rebecca asked, crossing her arms.

"We both know that you came here with an agenda." She copied Rebecca by crossing her arms.

"Fine, mom sent me here she needs to talk to you."

Felicity's heart stops she hasn't talked to her mom in years but she was not going to talk with her sister. Her sister didn't have a moral compass, no sense of right and wrong. She nearly destroyed Felicity's future. Felicity turned around and headed towards her apartment. She spent years running away from her past and she wasn't going to willingly walk back to it.

"Come on, Felicity you're still mad? It was eight years ago, get over it." Rebecca gives her a judgmental look.

"Leave me alone." Felicity slams the door and runs to her floor. When she walks in she slides down the door refusing to let tears fall. She soon gathers herself and walks to the kitchen to get some red wine. When she pours herself a glass she doesn't realize she chugged it until she has to refill it.

Oliver was just about to head over to Felicity's when suddenly a man dropped to the ground on the street. Oliver jumps down and looks at the guys neck to see a red dart sticking out and the mans pulse is gone. He sees a shadow rush by and he quickly draws an arrow aligning it with his bow.

"Show yourself." He said using his 'Arrow voice.'

The man chuckles and slowly walks out of the shadows. A tall man walks out but his face is still in the dark not letting Oliver see him well.

"What do you want?" He asks menacingly

"I heard about the famous vigilante and just had to come see for myself." There was something off about his voice but Oliver waved it off. "You see, I wanted to see if I could beat the infamous archer and now I guess we will find out." Before Oliver could fire his arrow the man took out a dart and aimed it for his throat, good thing Oliver has a quick reflects. He pushes the dart away with his bow then aims at the mans shoulder. He quickly catches the arrow and throws it to the ground. Oliver steps forward and hits the man with the side of his bow. The guys head whips to the side but he blocks out the pain and tries to punch the Arrow in the face.

"If you think this is over," the man coughs up blood. " Your wrong." Oliver punches him again effectively knocking him out.

Oliver pulls out his phone and calls the precinct.

"Hello, SCPD." Oliver says. "I have obtained the man who has been killing people in the glades." Oliver gives the address and hangs up. He handcuffs the man to a fence and leaves walking back to his apartment.

When he arrives he finds that Dig is nowhere to be found and looks at the clock and realizes that it's 2 A.M and he probably went home. Oliver changes out of his suit and puts on some pants and a plain white t-shirt. He's about to go upstairs but then he figures he will go see Felicity and make sure she knows that what happened between Laurel and him means nothing.

He takes a taxi to her house and as soon as he gets there sees the light on and the curtains open. He jogs up stairs and when he's about to knock on the door when he hears glass shatter and Felicity yelp in pain. He barges in and will later reprimand Felicity for not locking her door.

"Felicity!" Oliver calls out. He sees her in the kitchen on the floor. She looks up and is surprised to see Oliver standing there.

"Oliver?" She is cradling her hand and starts to stand up. She wobbles towards him and he realizes she's drunk. He furrows his eyebrows then notices the blood on her hand. He rushes towards her and grabs a kitchen towel then wraps it around her hand. Felicity leans against the kitchen counter, it's then that Oliver notices that she's bare foot in the kitchen with the shattered glass. He quickly swipes her off the ground and into his arms. Felicity gives a little yelp but then just starts to giggle. Oliver's lips tug up at the sound and he carries her to her light blue couch. After he sets her down on the couch he runs to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. When he gets back to the living room, Felicity is no longer on the couch. Now she's back in the kitchen. Oliver sighs.

"What are you doing? You're bare foot and there's broken glass." He sees her duck down and then comes back up with a bottle of red wine. She waves the bottle at him and then starts giggling. He laughs while shaking his head. "Where's a broom?" She points to a closet in the kitchen. He sweeps up the glass and then walks back over to Felicity, who is chugging the wine bottle. He sits right next to her on the couch and slowly takes the bottle away, he puts it on the table by the couch and reaches for the first aid kit.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Oliver asks. He sits in silence while clean Felicity's wound. He waits for her to respond.

"Do you still love Laurel? I mean obviously you still love her but I mean like love, love. Not that I would blame you if you were because sees awesome and kick ass just like Sara. Do you love Sara too. Well I mean if you can love to people at the same time. Can you be in love with two people, personally I don't think so, but that's just my opinion. Wait what were we talking about?" While Felicity rambles, Oliver just sits there with a dumbfound expression. Before he can even come up with an answer there is a banging on the door. Oliver jumps up at the sound and stands in front of Felicity protectively.

"Felicity open up! I can see your light on, this conversation isn't over." Rebecca yelled through the door. Felicity rolled her eyes and stumbled towards the door. She swings it open and Rebecca storms in. "Look I know your mad about what happened and I'm sorry, really. But you need to get over it and come home." Rebecca notices Oliver standing there. "Hi, who are you?" Oliver shifts.

"Um, Oliver Queen." He holds out his hand. She takes his hand shocked.

"Wow sis I never thought you would sleep with your boss." She laughs.

Felicity stutters. "W-we're not s-sleeping together." Her cheeks turn pink. "You need to go." Rebecca is about to protest. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay. Just leave."

Once Rebecca was gone Felicity leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She brought a hand up to her head because of the sudden headache.

"I'll see you tomorrow right now I think I'll just get some sleep." Felicity says quietly, embarrassed by what her sister said.

"Just so you know I'm not in love with Laurel or Sara. Haven't been for quiet some time." He looks into Felicity's eyes and she looks away "I'll see you tomorrow." He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze before opening the door and leaving.  
Felicity was in a daze and walked to her room. She dropped on her bed and passed out with a smile.

Meanwhile, at the police station the police have, the cleverly named, Red Dart in a jail cell and Lance is trying to find his identity. While on his computer, he hears a commotion and looks over to the holding cells to see the bars bent and Red Dart missing.

Early in the morning, Felicity wakes up with a pounding head but not to bad, thankfully. She rolls out of bed and gets ready for work.  
She was on her way to her favorite coffee shop a hand grabs her shoulder and she yelps. She whips around and sees Jonathan Malory.  
"God, you scared me." She puts a hand over her frantically beating heart.  
"Sorry, love." Right before she could respond he pulls out a red dart filled with a sedative and plunged it into her next effectively knocking her out. The van pulls up and he quickly puts her in and tells the driver to go.

******* **  
**In case you guys didn't know red dart is Jonathan Mallory he's a real dc supervillian and arch-nemeses of green arrow**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 –

Oliver is sitting up in his office when he notices that Felicity is not here yet. He looks at the time and notices that she's 15 minutes late and Felicity isn't late often. He picks up his phone and taps on her picture to call her. She doesn't answer so he tries again but just goes to voicemail.

She's never more than five minutes from her phone, Oliver think, something is wrong. He quickly grabs his coat and is about to walk out when Felicity's sister walks in.

"Where is she? I knew she was going to cancel but not even showing up is just rude. Tell me where felicity is?" Rebecca demands. Oliver scrunches his eyebrows together wondering how she is related to Felicity.

"She called in sick." He immediately says.

"You're a terrible liar." She says after a second. "Just tell Felicity I need to talk to her?" Rebecca walks out of the office. Oliver picks his phone up and calls Dig. He answers on the second ring.

"What's up, man?" John asks as he answers his phone.

"Have you heard from Felicity? She didn't come into work or meet her sister." He asks and becoming more worried by the second.

"Felicity has a sister?" Diggle asks.

"I guess so I just met her last night at Felicity's."

"You were at Felicity's house last?"

"Diggle, that's not the point. Have you heard from her?" He asks impatiently.

"No but I'm sure she's fine. I'll try calling her." He suggests.

"Yeah I'll go to her apartment and see her." They hang up and Oliver heads to her house praying she's alright.

Meanwhile, Felicity slowly wakes up tied to a chair and looks around the nasty looking warehouse. She remembers Johnathan kidnapping her but doesn't know why.

"You're finally up. Good, because we're going to make a video for your friend Arrow." He takes out a camera while Felicity processes what he said.

"What? You think I know the Arrow?" She asks in disbelief.

"Not only do I think you know who it is but I think he's in love with you. I mean he's always saving you when you're in trouble, he killed for you in the queens office when you were kidnapped and he saved you from Slade Wilson who was determined to take the one thing the arrow loved most." He acts like he's so smart.

"How'd you know who Slade Wilson is? Or that he was going to take what the arrow loved most?" She asks.

Johnathan looks surprised for a second before laughing and shaking a finger at her. "Ah, you are a smart one well you'll be dead soon so I guess I can tell you." He picks up a knife and walks towards her. "Slade and I go way back and he told me about his vengeance on the man who tried to kill him. So then when the Arrow should up in Starling City Slade started getting prepared to attack. So, why don't you be a good girl and tell me who the Arrow is?" He asks gently running the knife along her arm.

Felicity shivers in fear, "I don't know!" She spats out at him. Jonathan doesn't care just continues to set up the video camera.

"I know you're lying, but no matter he will come eventually and I'll find out who's under that hood." He walks towards her with the knife and she starts to struggle on the chair.

Roy was in the Arrow cave when Oliver storms down looking left and right.

"What's going on, man?" Roy asks Oliver.

"You haven't seen Felicity, have you?" He asks while he brings his phone out calling her again but no luck.

"No why?"

"She's not at her apartment, she didn't show up for work today, she's not answering her phone and she didn't meet her sister for breakfast." Oliver says calling Felicity again.

"Felicity has a sister?" Roy asks.

"Yes I met her at Felicity's." He repeats the same answer he gave Dig.

"You were at Felicity's?" Oliver rolls his eyes and glares at Roy.

"She's missing, so why don't you suit up instead of asking me questions."

"Its broad daylight we can't go out there." Roy says. Oliver groans when his phone starts ringing. He grabs it lightning quick when he sees its Diggle.

"Hey Dig. You got anything?" He quickly asks, his concern rising by the minute.

"Man, its bad turn on the news channel." He walks over to Felicity's computer set up and turns to a local news website.

"_This just came in from an unknown source." The blonde weather woman announced. _

"_Hello people of Starling City this message goes out to a certain green arrow vigilante. I believe I have something you want_." The camera moves from the man to Felicity. _"Say hello love?" _Felicity looks down and Oliver notices blood dripping down her arm and his heart is lodged in his throat. _"Come out come out where ever you are Arrow. I have no problem scattering this blondes body parts all over Starling City." _Roy was already in his new suit waiting for Oliver's command. Oliver recognizes him as the red dart and he is furious that the police couldn't keep him locked away. _"Meet me at warehouse nine in the Glades if you want this beauty in one piece."_

"Let's go." Oliver quickly gets changed and Roy and he hop on their motorcycles.

"Hubby will be coming for you soon enough." Jonathan says as he unties her from the chair. He puts her in a choke hold using her body as a shield. She tries and wiggle her way out but he just grabs her injured arm and squeezes so more blood comes rushing out and a scream is release from her lips. Soon it dies down to whimpers and he lets go wiping his hand on her white pencil skirt.

Too bad she loved this skirt.

"What about all the cops that will show up?" She thinks out loud.

"I set up explosives at all entries but the roof so your darling hero can come and save you." He says in her ear making her shiver in disgust.

She grabs a hold of his arm, that's wrapped around her throat, and tugs slightly to release some of the ache beginning to form. There's a bang onto of the roof and then Oliver, in his outfit, slides through the skylight and onto the rafters above.

"Welcome Arrow, I see you got my message and blondie here was telling me you weren't coming." He looks down at Felicity who is cringing away from his breath on her neck.

"Let. The. Girl. Go." Oliver emphasizes.

"See gorgeous I told you he cared." He smiles like he won something. He takes out a gun and aims it towards her head. "Guns usually aren't my style but I'll make an exception tonight."

Felicity thinks back to that one time Diggle tried to train her and suddenly acts without thinking. She grabs the barrel of the gun and points it away from herself then stabs her four inch heel into his foot then breaks his nose with her elbow. Jonathan drops to the floor cradling his bloody nose and felicity throws the gun to the side away from Jonathan. She's breathing heavy as adrenaline pumps through her veins. She didn't even notice that Roy was right behind her and her attacker poised to shoot.

"Well we came to save you but looks like you've got it handled." Roy laughs and pulls her into a tight hug. He quietly whispers, "Oliver was really worried about you." She pulls back and smiles. Roy walks over and picks up Jonathan and says he's going to take him to the police.

"Actually we'll bring him to ARGUS because he won't escape Lian Yu." Oliver says. Roy leaves them alone to take Jonathan to Digg.

Felicity wraps her arms around herself trying to find comfort. She jumps when she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah, you know just getting kidnapped again. I should really invest in a tracking device to put on me at all times so when I get kidnapped because it keeps happening. I was thinking I should get it in my arm though I really hate needles especially big ones and the needle would have to be huge because it would have to fit a tracking device. You know skip that, maybe in all my shoes… and I'm rambling again." She stops talking when she sees Oliver's smile.

"You were really good today the way you took him out. I'm impressed. You can really handle yourself." His smile grows and she stares into his amazing blue eyes.

Oliver's gaze dropped to her lips for a split second she thought she imagined it but then he started to lean closer and so did she.

"Miss. Smoak are you alright?" Oliver breaks away and quickly escapes as he hears cops coming towards them. Even though they're on good terms, he doesn't want to take any chances. As he's on the roof he sees Felicity walking out of the building with a blanket wrapped around her and all he can think is what would have happened if the cops didn't show up?

_I was thinking about starting some one-shots so if you have any ideas you would like to see be sure to leave a review and I'll probably make a one-shot about it. Have a great day! XD _


End file.
